Various computer-implemented racing games exist today. Such games include Project Gotham Racing®, published by the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., and Grand Turismo™, published by Sony Computer Entertainment America, Inc. These games typically involve one or more players controlling simulated vehicles, such as race cars, on race tracks or surface streets in a simulated race. Each player can occupy a simulated car in first-person mode, and is presented with a display depicting the virtual environment in which all of the cars are racing. Each player's vehicle responds to his or her control inputs in a realistic manner. In addition, the simulated vehicles interact with the virtual environment and other cars in a realistic manner during the course of the race. The race can be against a clock in a single-player mode or against other players in a multi-player mode. In multi-player mode, the player who finishes the race first is generally the winner.
In addition to the basic race format described above, computer-implemented racing games can also include various other features to enhance the gaming experience. One such feature is to provide the players with a wide variety of race cars from which to choose. For example, the cars can range from relatively common sports cars to super-exotic, high-performance cars. In addition to choosing the car, the player can also choose various options such as the color of the car and/or the type of transmission, etc. Allowing the players to select and configure their own race cars adds an element of personalization to the game.
The popularity of racing games has led to the development of increasingly sophisticated simulation systems. The cars used in advanced racing games, for example, are configured to dynamically respond to control inputs in much the same way as their real-world counterparts would. For example, if a particular supercar is known for being relatively quick, then the simulated version of the car will possess the same level of performance as compared to the other simulated cars. Similarly, if a particular car has a tendency to oversteer, the simulated version will behave in the same manner when driven at speed on the simulated racecourse. Providing each of the cars with unique, real-world characteristics adds an element of realism to the game and provides the players with the added challenge of mastering a wide variety of cars having different driving characteristics.
At the start of a conventional racing game, the players are typically shown a list or graphical display of the different cars from which they can choose for the race. The player then selects his or her car from the list and begins the race. In the conventional format, the player does not have an opportunity to compare and contrast the different driving characteristics of the cars prior to the actual race.